The present invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a cassette tape recorder which uses a small-sized tape cassette known as a "microcassette".
There are known cassette tape recorders using small-sized tape cassettes such as microcassettes. Such cassette tape recorders however are less advantageous than those cassette tape recorders employing normal compact tape cassettes in that when the magnetic tape runs at a high speed such as in a CUE/REV mode, the magnetic tape travels unstably, and cannot be wound neatly, with tape edges damaged. Thin magnetic tapes sometimes cannot be wound on a takeup reel.